One Unexpected Turn
by Breyton2009
Summary: AU Bechole. Can a kiss in a bar bathroom turn into something more? I will not be finishing this but if any bechole writers want to continue this just let me know.


A/N: Something similiar to this has actually happened to me. I figured I would put this out there. I am leaving it as it is, if someone wants to take over this just let me know. Its in Chloe's POV. You= Chloe and she is refering to Beca. Like I said to all those bechloe writers if you want to continue this just let me know.

disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

You know not even you could see this coming, but of course these feelings you have been feeling the last couple months has been driving you to the point of no return. You had no idea just by one kiss in a bar bathroom would change everything. You can't stop thinking about it, she even wanted you to come visit her at the place she worked but of course you overslept figuring you really don't know the hours she works. You remember how she smells, the way her hands felt in yours, her eyes, the way she kisses yet nothing has happened since than, maybe it was stupid to think something could come of it. You had it made before she came into your life, you were kidding yourself by thinking she felt something, a connection if you will, yet nothing. Your mind keeps thinking about her and when you do you can't help but smile. What the hell is going on with yourself? It was only a damn kiss so maybe a little mini make out session but thats it. Sure you talked but with alcohol it can make you do anything but this was different from a few years ago. Ironically, she lives in the same place you do but you do not cross paths. Its only a crush your best friend tells you that eventually it will just die down, but it hasn't. Your feeling crushed, disappointed a little angry so you distract yourself by watching your favorite movie, hanging out with your best friend even writing but it seems she creeps into your head, your heart is beating a little bit but you remember she didn't bother coming over; when clearly you have told sources that you are interested and that you heard she likes the fact you talk about her. You want her out of your head so you can try to move on and keep going with your soul searching. After all you did just get out of a relationship with him to explore the side you kept in denial for so long. You have always liked women, only been in two relationships with a female and the rest being men but it always seemed no matter what you always known you liked women better.

Isn't strange how one person unexpectedly can make your whole world upside down? It happened, now you can't seem to shake the person off so if its supposed to happen it will, right? Now your at the place what the hell do you do now? Do you keep trying or just wait til she comes to you? Here comes the talk about the kiss again, you can't stop thinking about its a neverending tug in your fucking head. You have to stop this nonsense its just a damn crush nothing more, or was it?

You are totally fucking screwed.

You resort to drinking coffee, watching your favorite tv show dvd collection, although its working it does not help the matter what this so called 'crush' is doing to you. You wonder if she thinks of you as just a game to her, you did meet at a bar you remember it all, but does she? Did she feel anything? That night changed you, for fuck sakes you broke up with a great guy who yes you did love but weren't in love with, you shouldn't have kissed her and brought her back to the apartment but you did. You felt something with her granted yes there was alcohol but there was something there you haven't felt in long time. You weren't expecting him to be home, not that you were going to sleep with her or anything just talk...You probably think that people will think bullshit but you still had a sense of what was really going on. The neighbor came over saying that your friends need to leave which was funny, because we were just laughing. She was probably fucked up on something anyways you walked her out. You turn and saw him so you kissed her on the cheek and watched her go. You didn't have shoes on so you went back to the apartment. You really wanted to go after her and just hang out with her at the bar but you didn't. You began the break up talk with him, confessing you kissed the woman you brought home. It was a mutual break up so he would like you to believe. You know you broke his heart, but at the same time you had to do the right thing. You don't want to loose your friend, a really good friend, six months would have been 7 months together, but you knew its better to have done it now than a year from now.

Your unexpected mishap led you to a turning point in your life. Your back to thinking again about her, did you read it all wrong? Maybe there is alot of miscommunications, so if she wants answers you hope she will come find you. For now, you will wait it seems crazy but you like to believe that there a reason she came into your life so suddenly. You kept seeking her out now lets see if she will do the same, but you know you still have to go on even if its in the back of your mind you still have to live.

You know it is going to take time for you and him to be friends again. Your hurting too but you don't show it or try not to at least. He did everything right but when your heart is just not into it anymore you must let go, in time you know the friendship will be okay but for now you want to keep your distance. You no longer sleep in the bed but instead on the couch. It isn't fair for him to see you there ever since the break up so you ask your best friend if you can spend the night over there for a few days, she says yes of course.

Your best friend comes to sit by you. "Whats wrong?" She asks you knowing exactly what you were thinking about. "Let me guess your thinking about her." You nod your head. "Maybe this is more than just a crush, but you have to remember though if its meant to happen it will just give it time. My best bet is for you to not think about it and before you know it something will happen or maybe it won't. You could always go to the bar you two met at if she sees you there maybe you guys can finally talk."

You take in what your friend was saying to you. She does have a point. "I could try that maybe I will do that. I think I am just gonna lay down for a bit."

She nods her head bidding a good night making her way to the bedroom. You lay there on the couch trying to sleep, so you put your ipod on letting the music put you to sleep. You scroll through your phone, staring at a number. It was hers, you let out a breath that you didn't know you had, closing your eyes you finally go to sleep.

The next day you wake up head into the kitchen just like always when you used to live with your best friend you prepare to cook breakfast. You wanted to do something nice for letting you stay there for a few days. You made eggs, bacon and toast, with coffee to drink. Moments later your friend wakes up joining you for breakfast. You don't say a word neither does she, you eat in silence, a comfortable silence. After you are done eating you tell your friend that you are heading back to your place. She wishes you good luck, you just smile and nod, heading out the door.

As you were driving a song came on the radio it sounded so familiar, the voice sounded very familiar. It was her, but that could be just your imagination. Once the song was finished the radio dj announced the person, your crush, it was her.

Holy shit you thought to yourself, you recall during that night she told she was working on putting her songs out there, but who knew it would be this soon. You wonder if this is the reason for not contacting you. Just like the night of, the day after, your phone vibrates indicating a text messege. It was from her you don't know what to do, you feel like your about to burst with excitement so you read the messege.

_Hi Chloe, its Beca. I'm sorry I didn't meet up with you that day. I got that call from L.A. so I had to fly over there to record my song. Did you hear it? What did you think of it? I'm back in town, is there anyway you can forgive me and meet me somewhere. If not, I'll understand, by the way that song was dedicated to you. Hope to see you soon. _

You kept rereading the message over and over again. You pull into the parking space of the apartment complex, the one you both lived at. You gathered your thoughts holding yourself together to text back. With a couple deep breath you let your fingers begin to type.

_Yes I heard the song, it was awesome! You have an amazing voice, amazing talent if I do say so myself. Well I don't know if I could forgive just yet, we do have to talk, sober this time, okay? I really do want to get know you so yeah lets meet up somewhere._

You meant what you said, it did hurt not to hear from her after that amazing kiss. Maybe she thought it about too, hence the song. You get out of the car making your way through the entrance door. You walk down the three step stairs heading to the elevator, but when you got there you just stared at debating rather or not to go to her floor. You didn't realize you already pressed the down button, it slides in where you find yourself taking a step watching the door as it slides closed. You debate again but you press B and the elevator moves downwards, door slides open you walk out.

She sees you and you see her. It seems everything goes out the window, you can't believe she is right in front of you.

"Hey." She says to you nervously. "I uh I know I have some explaining to do, but would you like to come in so we can talk if you want too that is?"

You couldn't speak just yet but you follow her inside. She offers you something to drink, but you decline politely even though you were kind of thirsty. It stays quiet for a moment so you decide to break the ice.

"How is it we've lived in the same place and never met before?"

"I guess because I have only been here for a couple months, moved here from Arizona. I don't usually drink like that nor do I ever make out with a complete stranger but there was something intriguing about you."

"I could say the same to you, wow why the hell did you move from there for? I heard its really beautiful up there."

She nods her head agreeing with you. "It is but things weren't exactly working up there."

You knew she was being vague but you didn't push her. She seems the type that doesn't know how to express things as well as you would. You didn't realize that was baby toys laying in the corner of the living room.

"Uh Beca do you kids or something?"

"No, they're for when I babysit for friends, I figured why not have some here."

You felt relieved, not that it would bother you if she had kids, but she did seem to answer rather quickly. "I know we don't know each other that well, but if you do have children I won't be bothered by it, I love kids actually!"

She stays silent than bursts out laughing. You have no idea what to make of this, so you awkwardly join in with her.

"Actually I do I have three boys but they're with their father. We are kind of seperated so to speak."

I didn't know what else to say, "oh." is all I managed to say to her. "You look way too young to have three boys."

to be continued...Like I said earlier whoever wants to continue this just PM me, by the way its a bechloe story all the way. I would continue this myself but I already have two stories out there already that I need to finish.


End file.
